For some time, efforts have been made in the art to produce a portable device which will give support to the lumbar region of a person when he or she is in a sitting position. Efforts such as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,947,827 issued Aug. 17, 1976 to Bodeen; 2,931,533 issued Apr. 22, 1958 to Pasquarelli; 3,326,601 issued June 20, 1967 to Vanderbilt et al; 4,190,286 issued Feb. 26, 1980 to Bentley; 4,097,087 issued June 27, 1978 to Garavaglia; and 2,734,556 issued Feb. 14, 1956 to Hebrank are some of the attempts to produce seating to relieve back fatigue and give better support to the lumbar region of the spine. The problems with these devices are that they are either too complicated, too expensive, not sufficiently adjustable, or do not give that degree of compatibility and comfort for different sizes of persons.